


Homo Homini

by Aizawa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Homo Homini

***

  
«– Значит, ничего? – повторил следователь Эн.   
Мисс Марта сдержанно кивнула. Она держалась прямо, воплощённое приличие – от кончиков ортопедических туфлей до красных пятнышек, намятых на переносице «лапками» толстых очков. Выдавала её только чёрная кружевная розетка, приколотая к пучку собранных на затылке волос. Она мелко-мелко дрожала.   
Интересно, она носит траур уже десять лет или принарядилась к его приходу?  
«Конечно, они сожалеют, – слова Курака всплыли в памяти сами собой. – Они любят своих детей. В общине Святого сердца привыкли любить сильнее, чем вы можете себе представить».  
Ему вдруг захотелось сорвать эту розетку и растоптать.  
– Позвоните, если что-то вспомните, – сказал он так же, как говорил сегодня Румпельфорту и Кларкам. – Любая мелочь, любая деталь…  
– Уж будьте уверены, господин следователь, – Мисс Марта едва коснулась его протянутой руки своей, сухой как бумага. – Я знаю, полиция делает всё что может. Для меня… И бедной дорогой Сюзи.   
Эн знал, что здесь полагается что-нибудь сказать. Для таких случаев даже придуманы специальные фразы. Например: «Теперь она на небесах» или «По крайней мере, она не мучилась».  
Однако говорить в присутствии мисс Марты о небесах было всё равно что играть в футбол во дворе у Марадоны, зная, что он стоит у окошка. А вторая фраза в данном случае не прозвучала бы.   
Эн промолчал, чувствуя, как в желудке проворачивается шершавый холодный комок, во рту стоял кислый привкус жжёных зёрен. Не надо было пить столько кофе, сказал он себе. Вот не надо.  
  
Курак ждал его у калитки, по привычке уткнувшись в какое-то чтиво. Эн безнадёжно помахал в воздухе рукой, и Курак захлопнул книгу.   
– Я вам говорил. Марта будет молчать, как и остальные.   
И Курак улыбнулся своей долгой слабой улыбкой.  
– Да уж, – кивнул Эн, скривившись. – Как остальные…  
Некоторое время они молча шли по Центральной улице, слушая верещание цикад в живых изгородях.  
Я торчу здесь вторую неделю, подумал Эн. И за это время не продвинулся ни на шаг.  
– Слушайте, я торчу здесь вторую неделю! – крикнул он. – А вы закармливаете меня байками об искупительных жертвах и помесью «Детей кукурузы» с «Остающимися в Лас-Вегасе»… Мейеласе…   
– Омеласе, – поправил Курак. – Мейелас – это из другой оперы. Я же с самого начала говорил вам, что у вас не получится всего лишь посмотреть и уехать. Вы можете разрушить наш город… или не прикасаться к нему вовсе.   
– И что я должен делать?   
– Об этом я уже тоже говорил, – в голосе Курака не было ничего, кроме усталости. – Оставьте их в покое. Считайте меня сумасшедшим. Или боритесь.   
При ярком солнечном свете было особенно заметно, какие запавшие у него глаза и костистый нос. Эн устыдился. Чего это он, в самом деле?  
– К черту, к чёрту, – буркнул Эн, отводя взгляд. – Будет. Не берите в голову. Вы поймите…  
– Понимаю, – отозвался Курак тихим напряжённым голосом. – Конечно, понимаю.   
Он смотрел поверх головы собеседника вдаль – туда, где в золотистом мареве плавился нагретый солнцем шпиль ратуши.   
– Ашка Войти, – сказал он. – Гланды. Элизабет Румпельфорт, лёгкая близорукость и аллергия на цитрусовые. Делани Стивенсон, ветрянка. Делани Габлет. Сломала руку, свалившись в три года с дядиного пони.  
Ветерок пах розами, тмином и жареной картошкой – наверное, за одной из мохнатых зелёных оград хозяева садились за поздний обед.   
Снова свело желудок – то ли от запаха, то ли от мерного голоса, зачитывающего детские имена, как псалтырь. Пересматривая дела, он каждый раз убеждался, что Курак не пропускает ни одного из двадцати семи известных имен.  
– Невена Коллинз, её бабка была из Болгарии. Элеонора Сабрина Кларк, ей было всего семь.  
– Вы уже рассказывали.  
– Толстенькая Сабрина, Сабрина – «Веснушка», – по лицу Курака блуждала улыбка. – Знаете, её даже дразнили беззлобно, такая она была славная. Словно булочка с корицей. Пэтти Кольмс, постоянные простуды. Ирен с Пионова Холма.   
«Тебя бы к нам в Отдел, – подумал Эн. – Вместо картотеки. Психопат чёртов. Маньяк».  
«Слабак».  
Чем больше он ругал Курака, тем больше понимал, что не чувствует никакого раздражения к этому загнанному человеку, свидетелю тайны, которая перекосила его худые плечи, и свела рот в вечную скорбную скобку, и сделала его пот горьким и кислым, и превратила его в изгоя. Даже если тайна была выдумкой шизофреника, для самого Курака она оставалась реальной.   
Вслух Эн спросил только:  
– Курак, а где живёт Кёрстин?  
– Кёрстин? – Курак посмотрел на него, будто разбуженный посреди тяжёлого сна. – Не знаю никого по имени Кёрстин. Если вы о вдове на улице Героев, то её зовут Кристин, хотя она и правда так картавит, что немудрено…  
– Да какая там вдова. Девочка, скорее даже молодая девушка. На вид лет пятнадцать, на самом деле семнадцать с половиной, худая такая.  
Эн защёлкал пальцами, пытаясь припомнить хотя бы одну доступную Кураку примету.   
– Здесь нет ни девушек, ни девочек, которых бы звали Кёрстин, – твёрдо сказал Курак. – И не было, по крайней мере, в последние пятнадцать лет. Не забывайте, что я всё ещё городской педиатр. А вот и ваши «Питчеллы».   
Эн вздохнул с некоторым облегчением: всё-таки познания Курака были не абсолютны. В последнее время у него складывалось пугающее впечатление, что Курак знаком с каждой девицей от пяти до пятнадцати в Святом сердце.  
Иногда он думал, каково Кураку засыпать, перебирая в памяти все эти лица, яркие живые и тусклые мёртвые.  
Гадая, которое из них погаснет следующим.  
– Может, зайдёте? – предложил Эн без особой надежды, кивнув на вывеску «Питчеллы и Ко, гостиница и бар!!!»   
Курак только тяжело взглянул на него и, резко развернувшись, зашагал прочь.   
  


***

  
В палисаднике перед крыльцом о чём-то болтали женщины в длинных клетчатых платьях – будто сошедшие в своих шляпках прямо с картины Кинкейда. Одна держала на вытянутой руке пухлый бумажный пакет с лентой и большой печатью в виде двух переплетённых П. Казалось, что исходящий от него аромат знаменитых питчелловских пончиков долетал даже сюда – а может, так оно и было. Здесь всё пахло чрезвычайно сильно – кусты, женщины, булки, наверное, дело было в отсутствие машин.  
Эн сердито толкнул калитку и свёл брови в ожидании механического скрипа, но железная дверца мягко, почти беззвучно подалась под его толчком. Дамы, словно по команде обернувшись к нему, ласково закивали. Эн поспешно отвёл взгляд от их белозубых улыбок.   
– Отличный денёк, мистер Эн, – сказала та, что с пакетом. Кажется, она была помоложе, впрочем, точно определить было нельзя.   
– Отвратительный, – хмуро откликнулся Эн, встряхнув головой так, что отросшая чёлка упала на глаза, и внимательно глядя на неё. – Тошнит от этой жары. Выворачивает.  
Улыбка женщины не пропала, но из приветливой сделалась грустной и чуточку виноватой.  
– И впрямь, – сказала она. – Нам-то легко – от дома до лавки, вот и все прогулки. Вам бы немедленно чего-нибудь лёгкого, мистер, а завтра посидеть денёк под крышей…   
– Я, мэм, расследую убийство! – рявкнул Эн. – Некоторым, знаете ли, приходится зарабатывать на жизнь себе… – он помолчал и вдруг брякнул, – и своим детям!  
Прозвучало невпопад, но это было даже неплохо – ещё грубее.   
Старшая женщина недовольно поджала губы, и Эн уставился на неё почти с надеждой.  
– Мэри, – мягко, но укоризненно произнесла она. – Перестань донимать господина следователя. Ты себе думаешь, наша болтовня – это такое ему большое счастье, да?   
Костеря себя последними словами, Эн обогнул женщин, краем глаза заметив, как побагровела Мэри. Он открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, сказать что-то любезное, но взгляд его упал на торчавшую у неё из кармана куколку – целлулоидного пупса с румяной рожицей – и рот его захлопнулся сам собой.   
«Думаете, их заводят в лес и привязывают к деревьям?»  
Он прошёл прямиком в обеденный зал и, схватив со стойки газету, опустился за столик, едва кивнув толстой хозяйке, матерински просветлевшей ему навстречу. Ровный хрипловатый голос Курака гудел в ушах, – привычный и неотвязный, как осенний ветер в доках.   
«Этого совсем не требуется. Достаточно отправить дочку с поручением, когда сумерки уже переходят в ночь… Скажем, к заболевшей подруге, как на грех, живущей у шоссе, как вам?»  
Или к бабушке, подсказал тогда Эн, внутренне гордясь собой. Как в «Красной шапочке». Курак даже не улыбнулся.   
  
– Имею удивительно сочные почки, – сказали у него над ухом.   
– Что?   
– Имею почки, – не смутившись, продолжила хозяйка. – С кислым яблочком а-ля норман. Что-то особенное.  
– А… – сказал Эн. – А-а… разве у вас не пост?  
– А разве у вас пост? – весёлые морщинки на её круглом лице сложились в уморительную гримаску.  
Сияющая физиономия, так и излучающая заботу, достаточно насмешливую, чтобы не быть приторной, венчала необъятные прелести, затянутые в накрахмаленное платье, как в чехол.  
Лампа, подумал Эн, старинная лампа. У окна.   
Мягкий свет.  
– Нет, но я думал, все в общине…  
– А разве вы в общине? – подмигнула хозяйка. – Чего пузо мучить, если Господь не посетил, так я считаю. Даже и путешествующим послабления, и которые в трудах, тем тоже… Почки, а?  
Эн представил себе тарелку размером с тележное колесо – посуды меньше миссис Питчелл не признавала, – золотисто-янтарные кружки жира на поверхности, вываренную требуху, от которой несёт перцем, алкоголем и чугунной посудой, икнул и быстро поднёс руку к губам.   
– Благодарю, – выдавил он. – Просто бифштекс. Без перца. Не пережаривайте, если можно.  
– А отчего же нельзя. А можно. Оно и здоровее, вроде бы? Вы никак спортсмен? Мой мистер Питчелл был спортсмен. А Стаут с Холма играет в гольф.   
Эн натянуто улыбнулся одними губами. Его часто спрашивали, не занимается ли он каким-либо спортом, но он так и не научился пропускать вопросы мимо ушей.  
– Академия, – сказал он смиренно. – У нас нормативы.   
– Ну-ну, – ответила хозяйка. Светлое, сдобное радушие вдруг вылиняло с её лица, как краска с турецкого полотенца, а пухлые пальцы сжались так, что побелели.  
– Поймайте его, мистер Эн, – сказала она и ушла на кухню.   
Эн покосился на часы, висевшие над стойкой – там, где полагается быть портрету президента или табличке, возвещающей о самом вкусном пиве в округе. Тёмные стрелки показывали без четверти два, до прихода Кёрстин оставалось около получаса.   
Двое фермеров у стойки столкнулись по пути к столику – один, неловко покачнувшись, еле удержал равновесие. Миска с густой горошницей опрокинулась, обдав довольно-таки достопочтенное пузцо густой горячей жижей.   
– Ах ты, з-зараза! – рыкнул фермер. Кусочек бекона застрял у него в петлице на манер цветка жимолости. Яркое гороховое пятно на рубашке было похоже на Италию.  
– Прости, друг, – второй, усатый верзила, отобрал у него поднос. – Ошпарило? Здорово долбануло?  
– Да ну его, – первый огорчённо глянул вниз. – Пропала рубашечка… Хорошо, пиджак скинул.  
– Ты, это, давай застирай, – усатый тоже уставился на гороховую Италию, которая разворачивала на светлой рубашке стремительную экспансию. – Солью присыпь. До дому-то сойдёт добраться. Сколько с меня?   
– Ай, там сочтёмся, – махнул рукой картографический толстяк. – Старая уже была, как… Голову себе не забивай. Голова тебе ещё пригодится, я так считаю, Джефф. Голова что надо у тебя.  
Ещё раз шумно вздохнув, он с достоинством отчалил в сторону уборной, переваливаясь на ходу, как тяжело гружёный и очень огорчённый траулер. Верзила посмотрел ему вслед с неподдельным сочувствием, зачем быстро огляделся и, вытащив из кармана купюру, положил её на столик толстяка, аккуратно придавив подносом.  
Перехватив взгляд следователя, он смущённо улыбнулся и двинул подбородком в – пригляди уж, будь другом, а то ведь не заметит.  
Эн рассеянно кивнул, и получивший отпущение верзила, подхватив свою шляпу, метнулся к дверям. Наверное, боялся, что вернувшийся толстяк погонится за ним, чтобы вернуть деньги. Такие случаи не были редкостью, удивляться им мог разве что приезжий.   
«Некоторые одевают их как на праздник, – снова зазвучал голос Курака в его голове, – в голубое и белое. Как для причастия. Может быть, они надеются как-то смягчить судьбу. А может быть, наоборот стремятся привлечь внимание – чтобы, ну знаете…»  
Чтобы всё закончилось побыстрее, сказал тогда Эн. Я понимаю.   
  
В общине Святого Сердца проживало около шести тысяч человек. Неподалёку проходили два больших шоссе, а в трёх милях располагался карьер, где возили песок и копали землю нелегальные эмигранты всех оттенков кофе и шоколада. Рядом с городком располагались авторемонтные мастерские, а в соседнем Барлоу торговали травкой по самой низкой цене в округе.  
Святое Сердце могло – должно было – стать среднестатистическим гнездом здорового насилия, одним из тех местечек, что поставляют новости для ежедневной хроники. Впрочем, Святое Сердце могло быть и другим – закрытым, тихим городком, где женщины в длинных юбках боятся поднять на тебя глаза, а мужчины плюют тебе на ботинок, стоит признаться, что не помнишь дату своей конфирмации. В таком случае виды Святого Сердца вряд ли попали бы на передовицы – во всяком случае, до массового самоубийства жителей. Зато, при случае, могло бы заинтересовать Отдел. Жертвоприношения, экзорцизм, стигматы – мелочами занимались обычно новички, это считалось неплохой тренировкой.  
Но случилось иначе.  
«Посмотрите на эту кривую», – сказал ему Курак, когда в первый день приезда Эн вышел из городской больницы с головой, кружащейся от запаха лекарств и мёртвой холодной крови, злой, как чёрт. Шериф Гунзен только развёл короткими ручками: почём ему было знать, что труп не следует хоронить.  
В любом другом месте одышливый недотёпа не продержался бы на посту и полугода – но в Святом Сердце он явно готовился встретить пенсию, почёсывая лысину и проклиная восьмичасовой рабочий день. Сейчас Эн готов был признать, что расчеты Гунзена полностью обоснованы.  
«Посмотрите на эту кривую, – Курак совал ему под нос пожелтевшие бумаги, исчёрканные разноцветными схемами, – она показывает количество убийств за последние пять лет в нашем штате».   
«Посмотрите на синюю – это количество изнасилований».   
«Посмотрите на эти кривые, посмотрите на наши улицы, посмотрите на вдову Питчелл, когда придёте в гостиницу. Посмотрите на играющих детей. Вдохните, как пахнет наш город.   
Все эти люди просто хотят жить так, как они привыкли, Эн. Они хотят оставлять бумажник на столе кабака, зная, что смогут забрать его на следующий день. Они хотят, чтобы их девицы могли гулять хоть после полуночи, в овраге за городской скотобойней, если им приспичит.  
Но ещё больше они не хотят однажды пожелать оставленный бумажник. Не хотят однажды наведаться в городской парк не для того, чтобы прогуляться по аллеям, а для того, чтобы засесть в кустах, высматривая школьницу, отбившуюся от стайки подружек. Не хотят терять то, что сделало их такими, какие они есть».  
Курак сказал ему подумать о том, что нужно людям. А заодно – о том, имеет ли он право решать, что нужно людям.  
Чтобы не расставаться с Богом, сказал Курак, Авраам был готов зарезать собственного сына, как овцу.   
«Если вам кажется, что одна-две смерти раз в три года – непомерная плата за жизнь в Эдеме, тогда…»  
Пожелтевший ноготь Курака скользил вдоль кривых на графике, пока не упёрся туда, где плавно поднимающиеся линии почти отвесно проваливались вниз, стремясь к точке «Святое Сердце».   
«Тогда – сделайте шаг. Сообщите об этом в ваш отдел».  
Закрыв глаза, Эн видел сплетение прямых – они походили на лыжни, расчерчивающие снежную горку. Голос Курака бился в ушах, как мёртвое море в ракушке, перекрывая гудение постепенно наполняющегося зала. Желудок сводило.   
  
И вдруг пришла Кёрстин.   
Как всегда, он ухитрился проморгать её появление – только что рядом никого не было, и вот она уже сидит напротив, закинув ногу на ногу, таращится на него своими глазищами цвета летнего неба или застиранных джинсов.  
Ему всегда нравились люди с синими глазами.   
– У человека, – сказал он Кёрстин вместо приветствия, – должны быть синие, а то и голубые глаза. Не какие-нибудь там зелёные или жёлтые. На то он и человек, я считаю.  
Она наклонила голову к плечу, словно переваривая ценную информацию.   
– Офигительно, – сказала она. – Это ты типа мне конплимент сделал?  
– Комплимент, – автоматически поправил Эн. – Нет.  
Миссис Питчелл поставила перед ним тарелку с мясом. Пахло сносно.  
Эн подмигнул Кёрстин.  
– Пожалуйста, второй прибор.   
– Ждёте кого? – улыбнулась хозяйка.  
На этот раз шутка показалась следователю неуместной.  
– Все свои на месте, – ответил он, пытаясь подделаться под принятый здесь тон. – И меню.  
– Ты что, – замахала руками Кёрстин. – Нет! Не надо! С ума сошёл? Я на диете!  
– Да давайте я так расскажу, – вмешалась вдова Питчелл. – Значит, так. Во-первых, имею почки. Во-вторых, пирожное…  
– Ладно, ладно, спасибо, – кивнул Эн. – Мы ещё подумаем. Подойдёте через полчасика?  
– Хороша бы я была, если б не подошла, – вдова с достоинством оправила фартук-парашют. – Чтоб старый хрыч Коннингтон так задирал налоги на эту забегаловку, как я к вам не подойду.   
И, оставив его выпутываться из этой синтаксической спирали Бруно самостоятельно, хозяйка чинно последовала к соседнему столику.   
Кёрстин с отсутствующим видом изучала стаканчик для салфеток. Наверное, ей очень хотелось пирожного. Манеру сидеть на диете Эн тоже находил очень милой.  
– Сидеть на диете – это очень мило, – сказал он, разрезая бифштекс. Нож был очень острый, розовое нутро на срезе тут же запотело кровавыми бусинами. – Но вообще-то не сидеть – тоже. Мне нравится, когда люди толстеют, если что.  
– Ну и дурак, – холодно ответил Кёрстин. – Жирные гадкие. Сам-то вон какой крутой. Железо тягаешь, а?  
Она снова уставилась на него холодными синими глазами. Обычно Эн недолюбливал, когда на него смотрели вот так, но взгляд Кёрстин казался ему довольно… естественным. О том, что это значило, он всё это время предпочитал не думать – а теперь было в любом случае поздновато.  
– А?  
– Качаешься? Спортом занимаешься?   
– Академия, – скривился Эн, аккуратно пристраивая серебряную вилочку на краю тарелки.  
Жестковатое мясо во рту вдруг потеряло вкус. Дурацкое слово «академия» снова вернуло его к тяжёлым мыслям. Я должен сказать ей, что уезжаю, подумал он. Сказать прямо сейчас.  
Ему нравилось думать, что разговор лежит на нём тяжёлой обязанностью – как будто Кёрстин действительно мог огорчить его отъезд. У них было слишком мало общего – всего-то шесть гамбургеров за шесть дней, маловато для того, чтобы долго подбирать прощальные слова. Но в голове почему-то крутилась только старая шутка о стажере, на первом свидании ляпнувшем даме: «Я хочу узнать, как ты пахнешь между ног». Эта пошлятина всплыла в памяти, как распухший утопленник при звуке колокола, и никак не желала тонуть обратно.  
– Я уезжаю, – сказал он, чтобы наверняка придавить идиотскую хохму ко дну. – Я подумал, что надо сказать тебе…  
– Как это? – Кёрстин даже подпрыгнула. – А как же расследование?  
– Оно закончено, – сказал Эн.   
– Это нечестно, – заявила Кёрстин. Ему показалось, что она собирается швырнуть в него салфетками. – Ты обещал.   
Эн посмотрел на неё с некоторым удивлением.  
– Расследование окончено, Кёрстин. Я… рассмотрел все, – ложь и сейчас давалась тяжело, но всё же не так тяжело, как правда, – рассмотрел все данные. Видишь ли…  
Кёрстин отвернулась так резко, что светлые волосы, забранные в хвост, хлестнули её по щеке.   
– Это были совпадения, – Эн выплёвывал слова, точно кости, как можно аккуратнее, но они всё равно царапали язык. – Например, воспитанница Марты Кларк, по-видимому, заблудилась в лесу, когда отправилась на пикник. Сейчас уже трудно сказать, прошло столько лет. То, что произошло, легко объясняется нападением диких животных. Сверься с энциклопедией, тогда в этой полосе обитали…   
– А та девчонка? Последняя? Скажешь, на неё тоже напало дикое животное? С финскими ножами вместо зубов, да?   
Эн нахмурился. Он чувствовал себя подонком, обманывающим человека ни за что и ни про что.  
Он чувствовал необходимость как следует почесать поясницу.  
Он чувствовал чужие взгляды, много обеспокоенных взглядов – хороша, должно быть, картинка: заезжий следователь болтает по душам с девицей, едва переросшей бантики и короткие платьица… Впрочем, в общине Святого сердца девочки носили платья до полу, как только выбирались из колыбели.   
Эн обвёл глазами зал, и любопытные мигом уткнулись в свои тарелки. Таращиться на других здесь было не принято, да и нужды не возникало, но любой чужак, кажется, находился в группе риска.   
– Ещё и лыбится, – прошипела Кёрстин. – Ты что, меня за дуру держишь?   
Эн быстро прикрыл рот ладонью и на всякий случай сгорбился, пригнувшись к столу.  
– Кёрстин, – сказал он. – Тело нашли у шоссе. По-видимому, эта девушка путешествовала автостопом. Скорее всего, села в машину не к тому человеку. Этим должна заниматься федеральная полиция.   
Кёрстин даже ухом не повела.   
– Здесь очень хорошая статистика, – с облегчением сказал он: в этом не было ни одного слова лжи. – У вас очень спокойный город. Одно-два убийства в год – не показатель.   
Правильно, показательными случаями Отдел и не занимался. Руководителей интересовало то, что отклонялось от нормы – это начинали вбивать в голову ещё на собеседовании.   
Кёрстин всё так же смотрела в сторону, совершенно не похожая на человека, который собирается швыряться салфетками. Эн мог бы поклясться, что она сейчас расплачется.  
– Ты её знала? – спросил он. – Почему ты не сказала раньше? Это была твоя подружка?  
Чтобы не расставаться с Богом, сказал Курак, Авраам был готов зарезать собственного сына, как овцу.   
«Чтобы не расставаться с нами, Господь сделал жертвенной овцой собственного сына. Вы-то что можете знать об этом?»   
Ничего, ответил тогда Эн.   
Но о подружках в Библии не говорилось.   
– Идиот, – вдруг протяжно сказала Кёрстин и засмеялась. – Всё-таки ты идиот. Как тебя только там в столице в следователи взяли.   
Она всё смеялась и смеялась, а потом вскрикнула, отодвигаясь:  
– Эй, озверел, что ли! – и потом, через секунду, – не здесь же!  
– Что? – спросил Эн. Его протянутая рука застыла над столом.   
В голове у него сделалось чисто и пусто, как в новом офисе сразу после переезда. Я мог до неё дотронуться, тупо подумал он, ещё секунда – и я бы взял её пальцы в свои, и возможно, даже поцеловал бы.   
Сейчас она, конечно же, уйдёт.   
– В десять, – сказала она, – в десять, у развилки шоссе. Уж там-то точно не будут глазеть. Готовься раскошелиться на попутку до Барлоу – у них хоть мотели нормальные есть.   
Тогда Эн поднял голову, и взгляд Кёрстин вошёл в его сердце, как раскалённое серебро.   
  


***

  
К развилке шоссе следователь Эн вышел в половине одиннадцатого…»   
– Причина опоздания, – скучным голосом сказал аналитик.   
– Перед выходом я вспомнил, что не принял душ, – ответил Эн.   
Аналитик брезгливо поморщился.   
– Просто прекрасно. И дальше что?   
– Её не было, как я уже докладывал. В десять сорок две я услышал крик и двинулся к источнику звука через лес.   
– Вы уже догадывались, что ваша дама…   
– Нет, сэр, – Эн покачал головой. – Я ни о чём не догадывался.   
– И вы, – аналитик потрещал страницами, – для разнообразия решили, так сказать, конфликт чувства и долга в пользу последнего?   
Эн смотрел на него непонимающе.   
– Кричал человек, – наконец произнёс он.   
– Забейте, – аналитик снова пошуршал докладом. – Проехали. Итак, вы обнаруживаете своего приятеля Курака в недвусмысленной, так сказать, позе рядом с окровавленным ребёнком. Почему же он не побежал, увидев вас, не бросил орудие преступления?   
– Думаю, – сказал Эн, – думаю, он решил, что я улыбаюсь.   
– Ошибка многих.   
– Да, – Эн кивнул. – Многих. Он помахал мне орудием преступления и сказал: «Её выбрали, вот и всё».  
– В вашем докладе описано не так.  
Эн задумался.  
– Вы правы, теперь я припоминаю, – задумчиво сказал он. – Курак показал ножом на жертву. Думаю, он имел в виду её одежду. На ней было красивое голубое платье, должно быть, она гуляла в сумерках. Он решил, что её приносят в жертву… Он выглядел очень вдохновлённым. Думаю, он был сумасшедшим, сэр.   
– Что ж, во всяком случае, этот сумасшедший водил вас за нос две не-де-ли, – последнее слово аналитик произнёс по слогам. – Две! А вы, как последний идиот, слушали его маниакальный бред. Если верить вашим же словам. «Искупительная жертва», – с удовольствием процитировал он. – «Господь дарует нам Царствие». Покидающие Омелас. Дух, забирающий детей в обмен на городское благополучие! Да вы просто гений, Эн.  
Повисла пауза.   
– Там была, – сказал Эн в десятый раз, – слишком хорошая статистика. Неестественный эмоциональный фон. И там мне почти не приходилось… говорить ложь. Информацию, не соответствующую действительным фактам, я имею в виду. Я думал…  
– Думать – не ваше дело! – аналитик грохнул по столу маленьким белым кулаком. – Если бы размышления на этические темы входили в задачу, то туда отправился бы другой сотрудник! А ваши прямые обязанности – поиск и контакт с нечеловеческими условно-разумными формами активности и вербовка. Это вам ясно?   
– Да, – сказал Эн. – Я кое-что подозревал насчёт Кёрстин… ну, что она…  
Уголок его рта дёрнулся, и аналитик на всякий случай переставил чашку, незаметным щелчком выдвинув панель вызова охраны.   
Но нет, это была не улыбка, просто нервный тик.   
Аналитик находил это крайне уместным. Цель, по-видимому, была действительно потеряна: объекты такого типа, как «Кёрстин», исчезают сразу же, как только выполняют свою базовую задачу. Особенно, если дело касается мести. Именно поэтому удерживать таких призраков довольно легко – если не подпускать к их убийцам. Если не поддаваться на провокации, такой призрак может прослужить долгие годы.   
Аналитик почувствовал, что снова закипает.  
– И в какой же момент подозрение, так сказать, превратилось в уверенность? Когда вам назначили свидание рядом с местом убийства? Рядом с трупом и умирающей девочкой в голубом платье? Или, может быть, когда на вас, разговаривающего с воздухом, начали пялиться, как на придурка?   
Всё-таки саботаж, подумал он. Откровенный саботаж.  
\- Нет, сэр, - Эн говорил медленно, но аналитик терпеливо ждал - по крайней мере, можно было не сомневаться в достоверности информации. - Тогда я всё ещё надеялся. То, что в гостиницу я всегда приходил один, через полчаса подтвердила вдова Питчелл, когда я вышел к её дому из леса с жертвой на руках. Она сказала, что я хороший мужчина, у которого нет кукушки. Да, она так выразилась: вы хороший человек, но совсем без кукушки. И сделала вот так.   
Эн добросовестно постучал себя по виску.  
Аналитик вытер лоб.  
\- Стоп. Здесь Вы пишете, что сразу же совершили метаморфозу…  
\- Да, - сказал Эн устало. – Я прыгнул и перегрыз ему горло.   
Он только отмахнулся.  
\- Вы нагишом явились к этой Питчелл посреди ночи, в крови и с раненым ребёнком на руках, и первое, что она вам сказала – что вы хороший мужчина без кукушки?   
\- Нет, сэр, - Эн покачал головой, - первое было «перестаньте плакать».  
Аналитик рассеянно кивнул и, не отрывая взгляда от лица оборотня, нажал на панель.   
\- Там был неестественно хороший фон, - повторил Эн.


End file.
